Shisui Naruto Idea
by Xaiban
Summary: Before Shisui died he used his Kotoamatsukami to erase Naruto's memories and replaced them with his own along with his Sharingan. I'm not a good writer so please if someone reads this and decides to use the Idea please send me the link I would love to see this story done right.


**I was reading a story about Naruto who has the ability to take peoples memories and he finds Shisui in the river near death. So he took Shisui's memories and Sharingan. This got me thinking about what would happen if Shisui, before he died, used his Kotoamatsukami to replace Naruto's memories with his own. By doing so he could still protect the village and at the same time keep his Sharingan hidden from Danzo. **

**However I'm not a good writer. I wish that I were but in my hands it's not likely to get any attention. I believe this could be a good story with the appropriate writer. So here is the basics of what should happen in the beginning after this point it could go in any way you choose should you want to continue this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Naruto. _But I get why it's necessary._**

* * *

Uchiha Shisui was moving faster than he ever had, jumping from one roof to the next. He had just been attacked by some strange ANBU. Instead of the normal animal themed mask these ninja had nothing more than a blank mask with the kanji for ROOT on the forehead. Thanks to Shisui's mastery of the Body Flicker Technique he was able to get away from them but he thought he was being followed.

Shisui knew that they were after his eyes. Shisui is a member of the Uchiha Clan and like all members of the clan had the ability to unlock the Sharingan. However Shisui also managed to unlock what is known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. His Mangekyo Sharingan gives him the ablility to use the Kotoamatsukami. It allows the user to enter someone's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.

Shisui didn't want his eyes to fall into the wrong hands. So decided that since someone is trying to take them that he would be forced to either hide them or destroy them. He considered having his best friend Uchiha Itachi kill him and then burn his body so no one would ever get them. However he also knew that this ability could do wonders in the defense of the village. The village always came first and thus his decision was made he would have to find someone who would not only protect the village but also keep his eyes from being taken. As if by fate Shisui saw the one person no one would ever expect to have his eyes walking by the building he was on standing on.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was walking home from the park as he did every day. The only thing different today was that he was going to his new home. Earlier the Hokage had told Naruto that if he decided to go to the ninja academy this year then he would qualify for a stipend for orphans whose parents had died in the service of the village. Using the money from the stipend he would be able to live on his own. It's not that he didn't like the orphanage he was just tired of being cramped up with so many other children. So here we find Naruto on his way to his new apartment too bad for him he doesn't notice he's being followed.

Shisui silently observed from the rooftops as Naruto entered his apartment. After waiting another thirty minutes before he decided that this was for the best. He created a shadow clone to go and tell Itachi and the Hokage what happened and what he had planned. Then he quickly moved into Naruto's apartment before he was spotted. Inside he saw the young boy passed out on the floor, apparently he had just moved in. Shisui walked over to the boy and crouched beside him. Carefully he pried Naruto's eyes open and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Shisui looked deep into Naruto's eyes and whispered "Kotoamatsukami."

When Shisui entered into Naruto's mind he had expected to find that the boy was dreaming. Instead he appeared to be in some type of basement with a few inches of water on the floor. Following his intuition he walked down one of the corridors and into a large chamber with a large gate that had a seal covering the lock. Obviously he had found his way into the chamber that held the Nine-Tailed-Fox. Just as he was about to leave he saw a pair of massive blood red eyes open behind the gate.

The giant fox just stared at him for a few minutes as if trying to gauge his worth. "So you are my new container. I could have sworn I was sealed into a blonde." Shisui just narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I am not your container, though I will be soon in a way." Shisui cryptically answered.

"Explain." The beast demanded while contemplating if he would be able to escape during the extraction.

"I am going to use my sharingan to make this boys mind as if it were my own. He will be me in every way but blood and appearance. So in a way I will become your container without having to remove you from this vessel." Shisui explained as he turned and walked out of the chamber.

The Kyuubi growled and his eyes glowed as he heard the word sharingan. 'So it would appear that I will not be leaving as soon as I thought I would be. No matter who is in control of this body one day this seal will be weak and I shall be free.' The Kyuubi thought in barely contained malice.

* * *

As Shisui finished his work and pulled back from the boy's mind he created a shadow clone to perform the eye transplant. As he lay there waiting as the clone removed the boys eyes he was writing his suicide note. This note would be the only thing they would find other than a pile of ashes.

"We're ready to perform the transplant boss." Shisui knew he couldn't be unconscious for the procedure or his clone would disappear. So he calmed his mind to keep his thoughts away from the pain. As Shisui nodded his consent to continue to the clone he put the handle of a kunai in his mouth. He knew if he made to much noise someone would hear it. With that the transplant commenced without as much as a whimper from Shisui. "It's done boss and with his healing rate he gets from the Kyuubi his eyes will probably be ready for use by morning." The clone stated.

"Good, now take me to the bridge. If anyone notices us leaving our plans will be ruined." Shisui reminded the clone. Then just as quickly as he came he was gone. When morning came the first shadow clone he created would already delivered his letters to Itachi and the Hokage explaining what happened. He could only hope they would understand.


End file.
